Trussian/SKULL Empire War
Overview During the dawning of the Trussian 22nd Age an event known and the Great Galactic Merge would soon change Trussian History. During this period another galaxy was was coming within close proximity of Trussias galactic border. Both wouls soon merge as well as both would be engulfed in a horrible bitter war. The Skull Empire The Skull Galaxy was a Galactic power set in an era of misery, famine and constant Civil War. Becuase of over poplation, pollution and rapid industrialization across their galaxies many planets and solars systems,. They have exhausted and destroyed much if thier Galaxies lush area as well as also making many galactic regions uninhabitable. From this the Skull Empire was on the verge of collapse and civil war as all vital resources were drying up and whatever was left was being shipped to the Skull Empires Galactic Capital. From these food and resource shortages the Skull Empires Totalitarianism government ordered for strict production quodas and introduced a harsh socialist fuedal system in order to feed their massive greed. The Road to War From the massive consumption, greed, and corruption from within their totalitarianism government of the Skull Empire had to think of a long term solution fo their short term problem. Even with all their efforts, they were consuming every possible resourses for food to water and many other uneeded goods which in the process caused the destruction of many planets in the process. All in the process of being made and farmed from massive slave labor and then being transported to the Skull Empires Capitol where it would all be consumed by the Skull Empires Inner Elite. At the rate they were going, it would not be long until until everything was soon gone and htey would soon all starve. Though even as this was soon on the horizon for the Skulls Empire fate, they saw a possible way to save themselves. At this time the Skulls Empires Galaxy was starting to merge with a neiboring galaxy. The Skull Empire spared no time and soon deployed millitary Scouts. Follwoing their return the Scouts, they woon discovered resources of whch they could steal and explote. So the Skull Empire soon mobilized their army for a massive assault in order to take territory, slaves, and resources in order to feed their ever growing appitite for consumption. Trussias Veiwpoint and response At the Northern Tip of the Trussian Empires Galaxy the merging of theirs the opposing galaxies and were soon prepared for the ''Galactic Merging. ''Though, what Trussia was not prepared for was the sudden and unprovoked attacks and invasion by an unknown force. From this ordeal, Trussia would not tolerate the death and destruction of their people, society, and culture. Under their Emperor and restablished Galactic Senate Trussia declared War and soon mobilized all forces the face the threat against them. Military Goals Trussia opening operations *Take back all occupied Territory. *Liberate all Captives. *Secure and fortify all strategic positions and push enemy back. *Protect Civillian populated areas. *Cripple enemy forces with vital blows to supply lines and troop transport. *Using the Trussian Defense Grid, Trussian Forces wil map past and future enemy positions to predict where their next possible attack in order gain ground and take out premptive strikes. ''' Baltic Plan' *Under' the leadership and guidance of Grand Admiral Augustus Coran and''' use of the Trussian 7th,17th, 35th, and 85h Fleets Push all Enemy Forces into a Containment Zone. *Leak false information about Trussian Navy positions and Troop encampments. *Under the Skull Empires use of false information this will lead them into vunerable position. *Once the Skull Fleet is within the containment zone all fleet will diverge with an all out tactical offensive. *Destroy all ships within range and pursue enemy back within their own galaxy. 'Operation FJ' *Under operation FJ, all fleets along with reinforcements will form the invasion force which shall advance and strike within Skull Empire Territory *This will include taking strategic positions as well as destroing and targetting Millitary bases and industrial ports of the Skull Empires Forces. *Once a foothole has been established, blaze a rain of fire across the Skull Empire Galaxy then reach their Galactic Capitol. *Once at the Skull Empires Galactic Capitol, Grand Admiral Augustus Coran '''will message the Skull Empire Capitol and demand for their unconditional surrender. If terms are not met, the Fleets will have clearance to fire WMD onto the Capitol. *Once terms of surrender have been met Trussian Forces will then occupy, disarm, and colonize the Skull Galaxy which will then be renamed the '''Expansion Region. Skull Empire *Conqeuor new territory *Take and harnest all avaliable resources. *Takes Slaves for the slave trade Major Battles *'The Battle of Soltice Run' Date: 3-103017-3-103073 On the Planet of Czar-Ra in the vast outer region the the Trussian Galaxy, a the Skull Empire lauched a 56 day assault against the fertile planet. The Planets population and 1.7 billion was son evacuated while the Czar-Ra Defense Force took action agaisnst the Skulls. The battle would be long and bloody, as each side fought on the ground below and in the skies above. The Skull Empire soon harvested all avaliable resources of value to them and once completed they quickly poisoned the planets atmposhere. In this event the Czar-Ra Defence Forces launched several bombing attacks against the Skull Fleer but to no avail. In the end the planet was soon poisoned where to a level only the Skull could breath. The Czar-Ra Defense forces soon retreated to a Trussian T-45-Class Naval Station deeper in Trussian Held Territory. From this the Skull Empire claimed a brutal victory, though to them nothing but recruiting some more consrcipts coult not handle. On Skull Empires side they lost 9.5 million troops and 45 Crusiers, while on the Czar-Ra Defesne Forces side they lost 15.9 million troops, 72,000 Starfighters, 63 Starfighter Carriers. Even worse they lost their homes and to a threat the would soon spread to other worlds like a disease. In Trussias Capitol this battle and military loss was a disaster as the public was up in outrage, 1.7 billion citizens displaces as well as a major Economic hub destroyed. While the Skull Empire, the Inner Elite were dining on fine meat and wine from their recent triumphs of their conquests. *'The Battle of 63' *'The Second Battle of 63' *'The Battle of 95' *'The Battle of United Base' *'Containment' *'The Purge of the Skull' *'The Draw Back Strategy' *'The Second Battle of Soltice Run' *'The Baltic Offensive' *'Trussias War of Expansion' *'Liberation' *'The Trussian Imperial March' *'The Battle of the Skull' *'The Battle of the Capitol.'